The Unexpected
by tamaramara
Summary: Hermione has just moved back to London after two and a half years away. She strikes up an unlikely friendship with Draco Malfoy, that's on the road to becoming more than friendship. HGDM. Post-Hogwarts. Rated M - just to be safe. (:


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Apart from the plot. Simple as that.

* * *

Draco counted to 300 and then to 300 again before deciding she was definitely sleeping. She was lying on his arm and it was losing circulation fast. Her blond hair was scratching his face and he almost sneezed when he breathed through his nose.

As quiet as he could he climbed out of her bed and threw his clothes on, his movements clumsy with fatigue – he'd been waiting for her to fall asleep for what seemed like hours. He'd almost made it to the door without being detected, but he'd forgotten about that one squeaky floorboard and he silently cursed himself to the fiery pits of hell as it creaked and groaned under his weight.

The witch jerked awake almost instantly and Draco wanted to scream in frustration. He didn't have time for this. 'Draco?' her voice was thick with sleep and confusion. _Fuck._

He scowled, 'what?'

'Where are you going?' she sat up, the hurt expression clear as day, even though it was almost pitch black.

Where the hell did she _think _he was going? Idiot, blond bimbo. 'Home,' he replied irritably. He just wanted to go back to his apartment, forget about last night, and sleep.

'Why?' she asked, completely mystified.

'Look. Sasha…' He honestly didn't give a fuck about her. However he did care about getting enough sleep to last him through the next day.

'Sara,' she corrected, gasping, close to tears.

'Whatever,' he said with a roll of his eyes. 'Anyway I have to go now.'

'You'll call me, right?' she asked, her voice breaking at the last word.

Draco shrugged, 'probably not.'

And with that he walked down the hall and to her fireplace and flooed to his own home, leaving behind a confused, sleepy, emotional witch.

When he arrived at his apartment he practically ran into his bedroom, pulled his jeans off and sank into his own bed.

Sleep didn't come as quick as he would've liked and he tossed and turned for a while, his thoughts buzzing around his brain like bees.

The date with that blond whore had been pathetic – much like all the other dates his mother had set him up with. She'd been boring, blond, and more stupid than Neville Longbottom. And the sex hadn't even been that good.

He'd been on a million and one dates, after the war had ended, and it seemed as if he'd been out with all the purebloods in London. And most of the half-bloods too. He'd even had a few dates with a few Muggleborns, but they weren't any different.

"You're almost 23 and you haven't had a steady relationship in years," his mother had accused him a few nights ago, her worry for her son obvious.

Although he'd never admit it to anyone, he had stayed up late worrying about what she'd said for the past couple of nights. He'd worried that there was something wrong with him – it seemed like he was the only wizard in London who wasn't ready to settle down. Hell, he'd even heard that _Goyle _had gotten engaged to some unlucky witch. He'd been scared that he was going to turn into some lonely, unmarried, creepy, old man, like Filch. He'd been worried that he'd just be a manwhore for the rest of his life.

It wasn't like he wasn't trying to make an effort – in fact it was the opposite of that, he was trying _too _hard. But all the witches in London were thicker than bricks, and he held no interest for any of them what-so-ever.

Merlin, what he'd do to have an intelligent, normal conversation with someone… He sighed and turned over, welcoming the sleep that enveloped his brain.

* * *

It had to be one of the most awkward dinners Hermione had ever been to. She'd moved back to London a couple of weeks ago, and Molly Weasley had thought it would be a good idea to "become re-acquainted through dinner!"

Sure, everyone was ecstatic that Hermione was back after two years away, but it was sure to be a disaster. Ron still hadn't completely forgiven Hermione for going to Australia to find her parents without him. She'd had trouble explaining that to him. And, when Ron found out that she wasn't going to be coming back to London for quite some time, he deemed that to be next to unforgiveable. ("You could've at least _told _me _before _you ran off, Hermione!")

It was a small gathering – just Molly, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Percy and, of course, Hermione. Luna and Neville were away on an extended holiday to Japan, Bill and Fleur were visiting Fleur's family in France, Arthur was out working over-time at the Ministry, Charlie was in Romania and Angelina was suffering from the effects of a quidditch accident, so George didn't feel like going.

Hermione sat between Molly and Ginny, half-listening to Ginny talk about some new robes that she'd bought. The boys were talking about the same quidditch match that Angelina got injured in.

'You know, Hermione, it's funny, but I always thought you'd end up with Ron,' Molly said, airily.

Harry started coughing on his mouthful of water and Percy dropped his fork onto his plate. It made a loud clanging sound.

Thank Merlin she'd chosen to say this when Ron was in the bathroom.

'I think everyone did,' Hermione said, carefully.

'You know, Ron was very upset when you left,' Molly continued, oblivious to the shut-the-hell-up signs Percy was sending her, 'he locked himself in his room for weeks.'

Molly let out a tinkling laugh and Hermione had to force herself to smile. It felt more like a grimace, though. This was exactly the thing she'd been hoping to avoid! It was over between her and Ron – it had been for 2 and a half years! There was nothing romantic at all between them. Hermione didn't consider him anything more than a friend. Simple as that!

'Mum, I'm pregnant,' Ginny blurted out. She had been planning to wait until later to share the news with her mother, but right now they needed a topic changer. And fast.

It worked. 'Oh Merlin, Ginny that's _fantastic. _I'm so happy for you! And you too, Harry. Oh goodness, I'm going to be a _grandmother,_' Molly gushed, pulling Ginny into a hug, the Ron-and-Hermione topic forgotten.

Hermione felt the tension in the room disappear as quickly as if it had disapparated. Ginny looked slightly smug. Percy picked his fork back up and started up the quidditch conversation with Harry again.

The rest of the night was spent with Molly, Hermione and Ginny talking about babies and Percy, Ron and Harry talking about whatever they were talking about – Hermione didn't really care enough to pay attention.

She thanked Merlin that the only thing awkward about the rest of the night was Ron sending her death glares – which, when she thought about it, could've been a lot worse.

* * *

**A/N: Blah, ok, so just introductory stuff – I know it's short. And also, this is my first fanfic so hopefully it will get better haha.**

**~Tamara(:**


End file.
